


Amor Holmesian

by R13



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M, Spanish Translation, Teenlock, ballet!lock, balletlock, nerdy!Mycroft, popular!Greg, rugby!john, shy!Mycroft
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5953792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R13/pseuds/R13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John es el capitán del equipo de rugby y sale con Sherlock Holmes, el único bailarín de ballet de la escuela. Sherlock se da cuenta de que su hermano tiene un crush por uno de los otros chicos en el equipo de rugby de John y decide hacer algo al respecto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amor Holmesian

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Holmesian Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5629486) by [Inner_Devil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inner_Devil/pseuds/Inner_Devil). 



> Traducción autorizada de "Holmesian Love" por el autor "Inner_Devil."

“Sherlock, no puedes hablar enserio.” Insistió John mientras se duchaba. El equipo apenas acababa de terminar un partido de rugby fuerte y John estaba limpiándose en los vestidores. Por supuesto, Sherlock se había invitado por si solo y estaba de pie lejos del agua mientras hablaban.

“¡Estoy siendo completamente serio!” el delgado chico argumentó. “A Mycroft le gusta Lestrade. No tengo idea de por qué y dudó de que Graham tenga algún interés en Fatcroft. Pero podría ser divertido citarlos en forma de broma. Solo para ver cómo reaccionan.”

“¡Eso es cruel, Sherl! Pero sabes, podríamos juntarlos en una cita a ciegas y ver cómo va.” John comentó, finalizando su baño y secándose. Se vistió y asintió “Eso es lo haremos entonces. Vamos. Tenemos que planear la cita para ellos.”

La pareja se apresuró, dirigiéndose a la biblioteca para planearlo. Decidieron que fuera una cena después de las clases. Ellos podrían ir a cenar solo por ahí en la calle. No era nada elegante, pero era íntimo y barato. Perfecto para su primera cita. Entonces Sherlock convenció a Mycroft y John convenció a Greg. Ese viernes, la pareja se encontró en la cena.

“T--¿Tú eres mi cita?” Mycroft balbuceó cuando Greg se acercó. Él era el único otro adolescente en el lugar, así que tenía que ser él.

“Eso supongo, ¿Eres Mycroft verdad? Te he visto por la escuela. Eres bastante inteligente.” Greg comentó dedicándole una sonrisa. “Ordenaré para nosotros.”

Greg tomó la orden de Mycroft y fue a la barra para ordenar para ellos. Mientras se iba, Mycroft entró un poco en pánico. ¡No podía creer que su hermano y John habían logrado convencer a Greg Lestrade de salir con él! Estaba a punto de desmayarse. Pero no podía hacer eso. No enfrente de enfrente de Greg. Se encontraba tan perdido en su mente que no se había dado cuenta de que Greg regresó.

“Estará listo pronto.” Anunció mientras se sentaba.

Los dos tuvieron una pequeña plática por un rato. Pero en el momento en el que su comida y bebidas habían llegado, ellos ya se estaban riendo y sonriendo como viejos amigos. Se dieron cuenta de que tenían más en común de lo que habían pensado.

“Vaya… Sabes. Jamás he estado más feliz de haberme puesto de acuerdo para una cita a ciegas.” Admitió Greg con una sonrisa. “Eres bastante genial, ¿Ya sabes? ¿Por qué no vienes al próximo partido de rugby? Me encantaría tenerte ahí. Podrías usar mi chaqueta. Todas las novias hacen eso y amaría verte usando la mía. Sé que Sherlock hace eso para John.”

“¿E-Enserio? ¿Tú chaqueta? Eso es increíble. ¡Si, por supuesto! La usaré en el próximo juego. ¿Es este fin de semana? ¿No es así?” Mycroft preguntó.

“Si, es a las 4:30 pm en el campo principal. ¿Te veré ahí entonces? Greg cuestionó. “Perdona por tener que irme, pero en verdad tengo que llegar a casa.”

Fiel a su palabra. Mycroft estuvo en el juego ese fin de semana. Observó todo el juego vistiendo la chaqueta de Greg, entonces regresó junto con Sherlock a los vestidores. Greg y Mycroft salieron durante los siguientes años, haciéndolo durante todo el tiempo que atravesaban los años escolares e incluso hasta la universidad. John y Sherlock continuaron saliendo por igual y un día, ellos dos se convirtieron en hombres de los Holmes cuando John y Greg dijeron acepto a sus genios.


End file.
